Tracy the Gorilla
Tracy the Gorilla was the third member in both the teams, The Ghost Busters and the Ghostbusters. Contentsshow PersonalityEdit Tracy is a genius-like gorilla who figures often out how to get the Ghost Busters out of a sticky situation, probably explaining why he carries the bag containing all their gear. He can't speak, usually forcing him to convey his intentions via drawing or an impromptu game of charades with his friends. In the sequel series it's revealed Tracy actually invented some of their newest anti-ghost gadgets. Tracy also displays superhuman strength, up to lifting and throwing a replica of the Statue of Liberty into the ocean with his bare hands. He can also speak snippets of English, usually a grunted "Okie dokie!" when the Ghostbusters ask for his help. Physical DescriptionEdit In the original live-action series Tracy is portrayed by a man in a gorilla suit. He often wears a variety of hats. In the animated series he wears khaki shorts, a large backpack in which he keeps a large assortment of ghost busting gear, and a fedora, though he sometimes puts on other hats for the purposes of a joke. Ghost busters Live Action SeriesEdit He plays the part as a comic device in the show. Lots of times he'll side with Eddie Spenser when wanting to avoid doing something. Filmation Ghostbusters Animated SeriesEdit TracyTheGorillasr Tracy as seen in Ghostbusters Animated Series To match the new generation of Ghost Busters (the sons of the other two original Ghost Busters), Tracy looks rejuvenated and younger. TriviaEdit In his recent interview with the Go-ers, Bob Burns kinda suggested that Tracy comes from the future, being a sort of "mutant" with human intellect. AppearancesEdit The Ghost BustersEdit 01 The Maltese Monkey 02 Dr. Whatshisname 03 The Canterville Ghost 04 Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? 05 The Flying Dutchman 06 The Dummy's Revenge 07 A Worthless Gauze 08 Which Witch is Which? 09 They Went Thataway 10 The Vampire's Apprentice 11 Jekyll & Hyde-Together, For the First Time! 12 Only Ghosts Have Wings 13 The Vikings Have Landed 14 Merlin, the Magician 15 The Abominable Snowman GhostbustersEdit 001 I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I) 002 Frights of the Roundtable (Part II) 003 No Pharaoh At All (Part III) 004 The Secret Of Mastadon Valley (Part IV) 005 The Ones Who Saved The Future (Part V) 006 Witch's Stew 007 Mummy Dearest 008 Wacky Wax Museum 009 Statue of Liberty 010 The Ransom Of Eddie Spenser 011 Eddie Takes Charge 012 The Great Ghost Gorilla 013 A Friend In Need 014 No Mo' Snow 015 Prime Evil's Good Deed 016 Cyman's Revenge 017 The Headless Horseman Caper 018 Banish That Banshee 019 Rollerghoster 020 He Went Brataway 021 The Looking-Glass Warrior 022 Laser And Future Rock 023 Runaway Choo Choo 024 Dynamite Dinosaurs 025 Ghostbunglers 026 My Present To The Future 027 The Beastly Buggy 028 Belfry Leads The Way 029 The Battle For Ghost Command 030 Going Ape 031 The Haunting Of Gizmo 032 Ghostnappers 033 Inside Out 034 The Sleeping Dragon 035 The Phantom Of The Big Apple 036 Shades Of Dracula 037 Outlaw In-Laws 038 Our Buddy Fuddy 039 Train To Doom-De-Doom-Doom 040 The Princess And The Troll 041 Second Chance 042 Tracy Come Back 043 Doggone Werewolf 044 That's No Alien 045 Scareplane 046 The Ghost Of Don Quixote 047 The White Whale 048 Country Cousin 049 Knight Of Terror 050 The Girl Who Cried Vampire 051 Little Big Bat 052 Really Roughing It 053 The Bad Old Days 054 The Curse Of The Diamond Of Gloom 055 The Bind That Ties 056 Like Father Like Son 057 The Fourth Ghostbuster 058 Whither Why 059 A Cold Winter's Night 060 Father Knows Beast 061 Back To The Past 062 Pretend Friends 063 The Haunted Painting 064 Maze Caves 065 The Way You Are Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals